


After the Ember Court (sidestory)

by TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy



Series: The Venthyr Campaign [5]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Banter, Dirty Talk, Flynn/OFC mentioned, M/M, Renathal/OFC mentioned, Sex Magic, Teasing, Water Sex, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy/pseuds/TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy
Summary: Flynn and Mathias relax at Sinfall after the Ember Court.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Series: The Venthyr Campaign [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143731
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	After the Ember Court (sidestory)

**Author's Note:**

> here’s what happened that night with those two. can be read as standalone.

Moments after the door closes, Mathias slumps down on one of the chairs, making it bump against the table.

“So this is the afterlife?” he asks.

Flynn slings his arms around Mathias’ neck and sits on his lap. He gives him a slow, almost chaste kiss nuzzling their noses together.

“Part of it, at least. Seems like a pretty decent place.”

“You know only the worst sinners end up in Revendreth? Murderers, liars, cheaters… and people like me, I suppose.”

Flynn playfully bites Mathias’ ear. “Oy… Don’t forget that I’ve perperated my fair share of sins. If you believe you can get rid of me over here so easily, you’re sorely mistaken.”

“Noted.”

“Still, if you get to throw parties and get drunk for forever after you’ve been through that whole ordeal… Don’t know what all the fuss is about dying.”

Mathias huffs a laugh. “Don’t you go dying on me, Flynn. I still need you.”

“Is that a love confession I hear?” Flynn says and kisses his cheek.

“Maybe.”

“You old romantic, you…”

Mathias chuckles and wraps his arms around Flynn, holds him close, buries his face in his neck. “I love you, you ridiculous man.”

“Ridiculously handsome, you mean,” Flynn replies.

“All kinds of ridiculous.”

“I’ll take it. Love you too, Mattie.”

Mathias makes a satisfied noise. It’s been nice to see him out of uniform, for once. The suit hugs his slim figure very well. Flattering. Flynn wants to peel him out of it, but first there is one issue to deal with…

“How do you think they do it?”

“What?” Mathias raises his head again and asks.

“The champion and Renathal. How do you think they do it?”

“Do wha—Flynn! You can’t… you can’t entertain these kinds of thoughts!”

“Why not?”

“Because if you tell me I won’t be able to think of anything else when I see then again,” he cries and puts his face in both hands.

“Ha! So it bothers you too?”

“Get up. Now.”

Flynn relents and jumps up from Mathias’ lap. The other shakes his head. “Let’s visit that bath and then go to sleep. She was right… I am tired.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“How do you think they do it? Most likely like every other couple,” Mathias groans.

“But… he’s more than twice her size. I’m guessing this is proportion—”

“Flynn! We are not discussing our host’s size!”

Flynn crosses his arms. “You’re right, we aren’t. A discussion requires at least two people, who stay on topic and provide suitable arguments.”

“I’m going to the bath without you.”

Before Mathias can leave the room, Flynn wraps his arms around him from the back and holds him back.

“Aren’t you curious?” he asks.

“There’s no point. We can’t prove anything, so why should we even consider the options?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that. You wouldn’t believe what the Maw Walker told me during our nights in Boralus. I’m sure she’d tell me if I ask.”

“Flynn… did you have an affair with the champion?” Mathias turns around in Flynn’s arms and stares at him with wide eyes.

“You’re always assuming the worst of me, Mattie.”

“Did you?”

“Affair would mean that at least one of us was in a relationship at the time, so no.”

“You know what I’m asking.”

Flynn shrugs. “A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell.”

“You wouldn’t have mentioned it, if you didn’t want to talk about it… Besides, I think we both know you’re not a gentleman…”

Flynn steps back and holds his chest, swoons in a dramatic fashion and adds in a suitable tone: “Mattie, you wound me!”

Mathias growls and whirls him around, pins him against the wall next to the door, holding his wrists. Flynn almost swoons for real. As always, Mathias wears his anger well, eyes glinting menacingly. Such fun to rile him up… 

“Did you or did you not sleep with the champion during your assignment?”

“You make it sound like a bad thing.”

“Did you?”

“Fine, fine, before you accidentally kill me with your frown. We were both lonely, I am dashing, she is lovely and we had a few nights of fun. Nothing lasting, obviously, or I wouldn’t be here with you and she wouldn’t be fucking that prince, even though I still can’t make out how they actually do it!”

Mathias lets go of Flynn’s hands, who makes a disappointed noise. The spymaster rubs his eyes. He takes a long look at Flynn and sighs deeply.

“You know just who she is, right?”

“Of course. And I also know she likes to experiment in bed. What difference does it make? After a while, I confessed my crush on you to her, she said she’d make sure we’re going to be assigned a few missions together… and we never made out again. End of story.”

“Let’s just…. let’s just take that bath. I need to think.”

They leave their room to walk down the corridor. The architecture of Revendreth is somewhat oppressive to Flynn’s eyes. All dark and broody, red, unnatural light. And all those sharp edges? He prefers the wood and natural tones of Boralus… hell, even the sterile, white stones of Stormwind are better. He has to admit it grows on him, though. There is an elegance to the symmetry, a simplicity in the colours… Though when he steps through the doorway into the bath, he quickly reverses his negative points about… basically everything.

“Woah… No wonder she doesn’t want to go back. Why didn’t I catch myself a prince?” Flynn wonders and earns a slap on his backside for the comment.

Instead of complaining he just grins and tugs at his jacket button. The air inside the cavernous bath is almost tropical. A large pool, filled with water so red it seems like blood, sparkles in the middle, steaming up the room. On their right, several water outlets made to look like waterfalls, continuously spewing out water. The floor is made of stone with inlaid geometric patterns, the walls and ceiling like the grandest ballroom in the keep of Stormwind. Several chandeliers are suspended throughout, shining their ruby red light on everything.

Before Mathias has taken everything in, Flynn has already disrobed and steps under the spray. The water is warm and feels heavenly on his skin after the long day.

“Come on, Mattie. No one here but us, is what I heard.”

He watches Mathias first sigh, then slip out of his clothes as well, his toned, trained body revealed piece by piece. He’s beautiful, he really is, his Mathias. All that lovely skin, muscle, the dry wit and secret smiles just for Flynn alone. He feels spoiled—even more so when Mathias joins him under the spray, slotting their bodies together, lips meeting in a sweet kiss. Maybe he’d take a break from teasing him for a while… or maybe not. It’s just too much fun. Most of all it’s a rush how Mathias just lets him do it and loves him all the same.

“The door is closed and no one will come in. Take me in the water, Flynn…” 

“Tides… what’s gotten into you? You’re not usually this assertive… not that I’m complaining,” Flynn says and bites Mathias neck, just as the other reaches around and squeezes him.

“It’s your fault…” Mathias mumbles and lets his hands glide over Flynn’s broad back. “You and your stories.”

“Are you jealous, Mattie?”

Mathias averts his gaze. In the red light, Flynn can’t even tell if he’s blushing. Just like that he’s being pulled over to the pool, walking down the steps into the water behind his lover. By all that is holy, the hot water feels incredible! He sinks down completely, lets his body float.

“My question stands,” he says and splashes water into Mathias’ direction. “Are you jealous?”

“Yes, I am. Of the champion… she got to have you first…”

“Oh, Mattie… But you will have me forever.”

He draws Mathias into his arms, holding him close in the water, giving him reassuring kisses. His spymaster can be rather adorable sometimes. He’s often the unsure one in this relationship, needing support and love. Flynn has plenty of both to give.

“That may have been a bit mean to tell you like this,” Flynn admits, feeling guilty after all. “I meant to tell you at some point, though how do you just work this into a conversation?”

“No, it’s alright. Who you went to bed with before we got involved is none of my business.”

“I could tell you what we did, if that makes you feel better?”

Mathias frowns. “Why would that make me feel better?”

“Oh, I mean better in the sense of ‘horny as hell’ my dear spymaster,” Flynn grins and reaches down between them, where their erections are rubbing against each other. He takes both of them in hand and the first stroke punches a moan out of both.

“You’re impossible,” Mathias mumbles between heavy breaths.

“I know. That’s why you love me.”

“Light help me, I do…”

“Completely gone on me. All mine, you lovely man,” Flynn says and kisses his way up Mathias’ neck. “For me to enjoy and to please…”

Flynn loves how Mathias is more slender than him, how he can lift him up, blanket him with his whole body. In the water it’s even easier. He pushes Mathias’ arse up until it is just underneath the water surface, cock standing in the air, and descends on it, sucking the head into his mouth. Mathias flails a bit, water splashing, until his legs are wrapped around Flynn’s body again. Flynn licks along his erection, nibbling on the underside.

“Maybe I could tell you about the night she fucked me,” he says and is gratified to feel Mathias’ cock twitch under his lips. He continues to nibble and lick at it, while he strokes himself with one hand below. “How she spread me out and made me come untouched.”

“Flynn…” Mathias breathes. 

Flynn doesn’t need to see his face to see the expression he’s currently wearing—he can hear it in his voice. He’s usually the one who tops, since Mathias is an unrepentant bottom and is absolutely gorgeous when he’s all flushed and needy. It’s one hell of a rush to be able to reduce Master Shaw to just a weeping mess… but honestly, sometimes he does like it both ways.

“She’s very pretty, all aroused under you, but even prettier when she’s above you. There’s a gleam in her eyes you would usually only see in battle. Magic is a wonderful thing. It can shape and enhance many things… All I can say is, if you’ve never been fucked with the Arcane, you’ve been missing out.”

“Show me…”

Flynn stops for a moment, looks up. Mathias is meeting his eyes, though his are already unfocused.

“Show me how she fucked you.”

Flynn’s hands tighten around Mathias’ legs and his own cock, which is twitching.

“Now?”

“Please.”

He pushes Mathias through the water, over to the edge of the pool where there’s a shallow step, moves him so he lies on his stomach, half under the water line, half above. He gets behind him, kneeling, pushes his legs apart with force, holds them there, even though he feels the muscles quivering.

“There you go. You like to be on display for me, don't you? Show yourself off, darling,” he says and mimics the champion’s words. “Show me where you’d like to me to fuck you.”

“Light…” Mathias says underneath him and it sounds like a curse. 

He reaches behind himself and spreads his cheeks, face resting on the wood of the pool’s edge. Flynn swallows. Everything is hot and suddenly very urgent. He leans forward and lets his tongue glide over the exposed hole.

“Here?”

“Ngk…” Mathias says eloquently.

“Alright. But I have to prepare you first. I’m not a mage.”

He dives in with his mouth and proceeds to lick and suck and tease until Mathias’ hole is wet and open, until the man underneath him curses continuously, until his own cock is so hard he thinks he might come at a single touch. He wipes his mouth with the warm, red water when he’s done, gives his own erection a few strokes with his spit and lines himself up.

Flynn will never get tired of the sounds Mathias makes when he breaches him. It’s always such a desperate moan, as if this, as if Flynn was the one thing he’s craved for all his life and was finally, finally delivered upon him. Flynn will never get tired of how quickly Mathias relaxes around him, his whole body given as a gift. Flynn will never get tired of his name on Mathias’ lips in these moments, spoken with reverence that is usually reserved for things much holier than a simple ex-pirate captain.

“Hold on,” he says and starts thrusting.

Like she’d done, Mathias has requested, and Flynn delivers. Their first coupling like this had been hard and fast, Flynn coming in what felt like seconds to her amused laugh. It won’t take much longer like this, even without magic. Though… Flynn snatches an anima mote from the air, applies his fingers to his cock as it slides out and pushes it back in while it still fizzles… and Mathias comes on the spot, flailing in the water. Flynn buries himself deep and lets go too, feeling himself twitch inside his lover, still overwhelmed by the fact he’s allowed to lay claim to Mathias this way.

They both collapse into the water, breathing heavily in the steam. Mathias lets his head fall back on the cooler stone.

“Damn you, Fairwind,” he growls and Flynn has to grin. His last name only ever comes up in these special situations anymore. “Now you’ve gone and made me curious.”

“About what?”

“Stupid arcane magic.”

Flynn bursts out into laughter and rolls over to snuggle up to his lover. He kisses the man thoroughly, lets himself be kissed back.

“You’re not going to proposition the champion, are you, Master Shaw?”

“Light, no. But we might acquire some of this anima stuff for ourselves sometime, so I can fuck you with it and you tell me if it feels similar.”

“An experiment, then?”

“Purely scientific, I assure you.”

“Bet Jaina would want the resul—” Flynn starts and is interrupted by Mathias tackling him into the water.


End file.
